


The Conqueror Worm

by Veelez (Hyela)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, incest thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyela/pseuds/Veelez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is the one man that she couldn’t have, but she would have him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conqueror Worm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homoeroticismforthewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticismforthewin/gifts).



> Kate/Chris  
> Rated T for incestuous thoughts/actions and Kate’s sociopathic thoughts.  
> Canon/Al.Canon: Kate thrives in taboos

_[...]_   
_But see, amid the mimic rout,_   
_A crawling shape intrude!_   
_A blood-red thing that writhes from out_   
_The scenic solitude!_   
_It writhes!—it writhes!—with mortal pangs_   
_The mimes become its food,_   
_And the angels sob at vermin fangs_   
_In human gore imbued._

_Out—out are the lights—out all!_  
 _And over each quivering form,_  
 _The curtain, a funeral pall,_  
 _Comes down with the rush of a storm,_  
 _And the angels, all pallid and wan,_  
 _Uprising, unveiling, affirm_  
 _That the play is the tragedy "Man,"_  
 _And its hero the Conqueror Worm._  
~Edgar Allan Poe, The Conqueror Worm

 

Men were easy to fool. Oh, sure, they came in all shapes and forms, with all their caprices and their peculiar tastes, but really, a girl only had to find the right weak spot and the game was already won. Some people quickly get offended by this line of thoughts, provided they are shared out loud –which you don’t do if you want to keep a good advantage– but Kate was only twenty-one and she already had a trail of deceived men behind her. Even gay ones.They all gave up something to her the moment she let them think they had figured her out. The moment they persuade themselves they could gain something from her, whether it be sex, or lovey-dovey feelings, or whatever.

  
A pretty face, a charming voice, a few titillating words tossed in, perhaps a lingering touch.... Sometimes, she actually had to converse with them, but the path went the same way in the end. Even the faithful married ones, they were looking for something, and she had the knack to make them believe she had it. Most of the time, she didn’t even have to try that hard.

  
Kate fancied herself confident, oscillating on narcissism most probably, and a damn good liar. But she didn’t lie to herself. And the truth was, men were easy. And easy was boring.

  
Was that the same feeling wealthy assholes felt when they were boldly overdoing drugs in public places, or when they drove twice over the speed limit, or when they fucked who they shouldn’t fuck in risky places? That intense feeling of boredom, this vulgar, parasitic apathy; helplessly witnessing the world unfolding in front of your safe, bland place?

  
At least, the family business was still fun. Part of it, anyway. The finding, capturing, torturing and killing parts. Anything that wasn’t human was fair play, with little consequence. All you had to provide was a proof that they were dangerous. It distracted her from the abyss, if only for a little while, the time to win some bet against yourself.

  
Still, she didn’t lie to herself. And if she was honest, although the possibility scared her, killing could come to be banal too. It happened in the past. The urge to just turn the gun against herself, so she’d be free —in a very radical and permanent fashion— from the turmoil of her heated mind working against nothing but monotony. There were other things she was holding on to, though. Some things even more taboo than hunting. Things that sweet Lady Temptation whispered about to Kate. If she started in that direction, she wouldn’t be able to stop. It’ll escalate. A point of no return would be reached. Damn, would it feel good to yield.  
Kate was a person of violence, so a lot of these yearned taboos did indeed involve violence. However, strangely, the one she wanted to break the most wasn’t about violence. Not of that type, in any case. More like... a violence of the heart. Sex, so. But more than sex, even. She wouldn’t bother to call it love, so it was difficult to explain. It had a lot to do with possessiveness, and conquest.

  
Men were easy to have and play with. Except when they weren’t. Always that small exception sneaking through. The little spice of life. So spicy it burned, and hurt, leaving her an unsatisfied mess among her peers. It made her angry, and yet, it made her feel alive. Her little secret. Chris.

  
Incest. Isn’t incest one of the most common cultural taboos? Oh, many people aren’t impressed by it, but at large, it was a thing a beauty. Many nice mythological stories about this. The concept was seducing in itself, surrounded by a languor; a romance darkened at its roots. Of course, concepts and ideas lose their savour with time. Nevertheless, she didn’t seem to lose interest for her brother.

  
Chris was a noble creature. A family man, ready to take hard decisions for what he deemed the greater good. In fact, he was ruthlessly good. Filled to the brim with morals, ideals, dilemmas and murmurs of an omnipresent conscience. He was righteous, but still found the time to feel guilty about his righteousness. He was kind, which made him naive and sometimes dishonest. The total opposite of her. The yin to her yang. The other side of the coin. They were united by the hunt, and yet separated by that same thing and how they handled it.

  
Chris was a man she couldn’t have.

  
So she wanted him. Most ardently.

  
Again, it was not that she loved him. Far from it. They would never work as a couple. She would become mad if she had to be put on the leash of her brother’s morals and codes. She could not play the efficient, perfect wife as well as Victoria did. She could not even bear the thought of having children, and boy did Chris dote on his little Allison. As for Chris? Chris fitted nowhere in the kind of life Kate wanted for herself. He would ultimately fail, ending on his ends and knees, begging her to put an end to his misery, to release him at last.

  
However, it was exactly this capital difference, this infinite gap between them, that terrible perspective that made her yearn for him. Kate always was the kind of girl who, when she had her hands tainted with ink or dirt, she had to wipe it on something blindingly white. She got many spankings for doing that as a child, and she never stopped. The action always gave her that liquid-hot feeling of victory. Ecstasy. Like she was marking something as hers, putting her signature on it for a while or forever. It brought even more euphoria when she did so insidiously.

  
When she was in high school, her favourite hobby was to deprave teenage boys and girls, pushing them to do things they would never have had the guts to do by themselves. Cigarettes, drugs, sex, delinquency... you name it. It was one of the highlights of her life, making dolls out of people and watching them slowly decay, but as she aged, she had to be more careful, and more annoying responsibilities were put on her back. She had not done it since her first year of college.  
Among all of her victims, Chris would be the shiniest trophy. Her biggest conquest.

  
It had gotten to the point that she dreamt about it. Chris, on his back, laying under her. He would raise his gaze towards her face, slowly, taking in as much as he could, which wouldn’t be near as much as he wanted —no, needed to. He would cling to her, but he would not be able to move her. He would have either to take her by force or to wait patiently, and since Chris would never do that to someone, he would quiver and wait. She would touch him delicately, light up the candle in his loins, torturously taking her time. She would drop teasing, poisonous kisses on his skin to render him mad with lust. Little by little, she would feel him come apart beneath her, between her hands; she would feel his lightness being sucked in by her darkness. She would drain him to the core, making love to him, staring into his eyes the whole time, watching them drown in tears of despair. Then, when she would be done with him, she would make him do wicked things. Small-ish actions at first. Killing a werewolf. A ‘good’ werewolf, or whatever that meant (a beast was a beast, she would tell him). Then, she would make him kill younger werewolves. And then, why not, humans. Bad ones, good ones. Hell, if she was really, really good, if she outshine herself, perhaps she could make him kill his own family. All she had to do was to turn them, somehow.... But it would be a bonus, this ultimate destruction of the soul. She needn’t to go there to consume Chris in his entirety, to make her hers.

  
Unfortunately, now was not the time. Chris had made himself too guarded and vulnerable by having a child. His ideals of a good, happy family burnt like the sun in his own blue sky. He was filled with fragile mirth and hopes, if embraced by weighty anxieties. If Kate attempted anything right now, he would immediately break in two, or try to break her, and there was no fun in that. This scenario had no part in the kind of games she liked to play.

  
That suited her. She was patient. She could do with the horny dreams and the deathly fantasies for a lot longer than that, as long as she found herself other laws and taboos to break. Going in that path, 250 km/h in the wrong lane. Never looking back.

  
She already had her first prey in mind.

  
A contact had called her, a few nights ago, to tell her about the general suspicions of hunters towards the Hale family in Beacon Hills, California. She had volunteered to go and check it out. Her mission was simply to find out if the Hales were indeed werewolves, and if they were up to any funny business before notifying the others. Of course, she altered it a bit.

  
The family was numerous, but they had these two teenagers in particular who would most probably be the easiest to approach, since Kate had teaching experience (and false papers). One of them was a boy. She was given his picture. He was cute. Cute enough to take a bite.

  
Since she couldn’t have Chris just yet, her rusty self could use some practice. She couldn’t wait to crept her way in the life of the boy and see what she could do with him to mark him as hers, for a while or forever.


End file.
